Los amantes muertos
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Es Halloween y Akane está harta de la situación que vive con su prometido ¿como acabara todo? ¿Se convertirá la noche de las brujas en una verdadera pesadilla para Ranma?


**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Simplemente es una historia mas de Halloween que se me ocurrió así de repente.** **Dejar claro que los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen y que siento si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Espero que me dejeis algún review tanto bueno como malo pues me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Otra cosa mas, el nuevo capítulo de protectora llegará pronto, estoy dándole los últimos retoques.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

\- ¡Truco o trato! – un grupo de dráculas, hombres lobo, zombies y brujas se aglomeraban en la puerta del dojo Tendo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cantidad de monstruos! – Decía Soun Tendo disfrazado de Frankenstein – ¿deberíamos pagarles para que se vayan amigo?

\- Sin duda – dijo el cartel que Genma Saotome levantaba en su mano. Para él no había mejor disfraz de Halloween que su forma maldita.

\- Vaya señor – habló un pequeño Drácula picando con su dedo la barriga peluda de Genma – ¡que pasada de disfraz!

\- Gracias – escribió de nuevo gruñendo.

Soun repartió los caramelos entre los niños que se fueron corriendo entre gritos de alegría y risas. Kasumi salió de la cocina disfrazada de ángel, con un largo vestido blanco y celeste, unas adorables alas blancas y una aureola en la cabeza.

\- El tío Genma está triunfando esta noche.

\- Mi disfraz es el mejor de todos – escribió orgulloso en su cartel mientras se sentaba en el salón.

\- Pero no das miedo – se quejó Soun sentándose a su lado – Halloween se supone que es la noche de los muertos y las brujas, es la noche del terror.

\- Yo no lo veo así – decía Kasumi dulcemente sirviéndoles chocolate caliente – para mí es un día de celebración y alegría.

\- Tu siempre viendo el lado positivo a las cosas Kasumi-chan – Nabiki apareció en la sala vestida con un traje de pirata realmente corto.

\- Nabiki, cariño – habló su padre un poco tenso – ¿no crees que a ese traje le falta tela?

Nabiki se miró a sí misma un par de veces. No entendía el problema de su padre, los tiempos habían cambiado y las chicas no eran unas "fulanas" por vestir algo más corto de lo normal, además tampoco era para tanto.

\- Papá, eres un antiguo.

\- Estas muy guapa hermanita.

\- Gracias Kasumi, tú también – contestó la mediana de las Tendo – Deberías venir a la fiesta. Incluso Ranma y Akane vienen.

\- No, prefiero quedarme aquí, además en un rato llegará el doctor Tofu – Nabiki puso una mirada perspicaz que no pasó desapercibida por la mayor de las Tendo – es un buen amigo.

\- Sí, claro, amigo.

\- Nabiki, cielo, estas… un poco fresca ¿no crees? – Nodoka entró en la sala disfrazada de Frida Kahlo. Los presentes la miraron de arriba abajo sorprendida.

\- Vaya tía Nodoka, su disfraz está genial – habló Nabiki.

\- Gracias querida, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado mucho Frida.

\- ¿Quién es Frida? – escribió el señor Saotome en la pantalla.

\- Es una artista tío Genma, bueno era, lastimosamente falleció – explicó Nabiki.

\- Nunca oí hablar de ella – dijo Soun.

\- Porque sois unos catetos – el comentario de Nabiki hizo reír a los demás – Bueno, creo que debo irme ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

\- ¿No esperas a Ranma y Akane? – preguntó Nodoka mientras tomaba un poco del chocolate que el ángel Kasumi le había servido.

\- Paso de aguantar sus riñas – dijo simplemente. Mirándose en el espejo del recibidor se colocó mejor su pañuelo rojo y colocó bien las espadas de plástico de su cinturón. Tomó un abrigo del mismo tono que su pañuelo, se retocó el maquillaje y se colocó las botas.

\- Bueno familia, nos vemos más tarde, que no les coman los zombies ni les asusten los fantasmas – y sin decir más, salió de la casa.

\- Esta muchacha, un día me mata del disgusto – protestó Soun.

Un nuevo llamado a la puerta hizo levantarse a los señores de la casa. Esperando a una ristra de niños abrieron con una siniestra sonrisa que se desinfló al ver quien era.

\- Buenas noches, señor Tendo – Ukyo, vestida de Alicia en el país de las maravillas sonreía de oreja a oreja en la puerta del dojo – ¿esta Ran-chan?

\- Se está arreglando – contestó con pesar. El que la cocinera de Okonomiyakis se presentara en la casa derivaría inevitablemente en una pelea entre su hija y su futuro yerno y eso no le gustaba nada, últimamente Ranma y Akane no peleaban tanto, pero estaba seguro de que la presencia de la cocinera desencadenaría en una discusión.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces le espero! – dijo entrando por la puerta sin siquiera ser invitada. Soun suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de él. Al menos de las tres prometidas autoproclamadas de Ranma, Ukyo era la única que entraba por la puerta – ¡Con permiso!

\- Hola Ukyo – contestó amablemente Kasumi – ¿quieres un chocolate?

\- No, gracias Kasumi-chan – se sentó en la mesa junto con el resto de los familiares. Miró a Nodoka que la observaba con una falsa sonrisa, de todos era sabido que la prometida favorita de Nodoka era Akane y aunque le parecía muy varonil que su hijo tuviera una larga fila de mujeres tras él, le molestaba de sobremanera la forma que esas tres tenían de meterse con Akane.

\- Señora Nodoka, que gran disfraz – dijo con amabilidad.

\- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa.

\- Me he vestido así especialmente para Ran-chan, ¿creéis que le guste?

Kasumi asintió con una gran sonrisa – sin duda.

Esto pareció contentar a la cocinera que les comenzó a explicar el largo proceso que tuvo que llevar a cabo para coserse a sí misma el vestido.

Mientras en la planta de arriba Ranma terminaba de arreglarse su disfraz. Había decidido junto a sus amigos de instituto disfrazarse de monstruos malvados. Hiroshi sería una momia, Daisuke un esqueleto y a él le había tocado ser un zombie.

De los tres disfraces el suyo era el más fácil. Ropa sucia y rota, el pelo revuelto, un poco de ojeras y sangre por doquier. Listo, no necesitaba más. Se miró en el espejo contento con su resultado, la camiseta que llevaba era una interior blanca que había hecho girones. La había manchado con sangre falsa y se puso una camisa vieja encima tras ensuciarla un poco en el jardín. Rompió un poco por las rodillas unos pantalones y más sangre sobre su cuello, listo. Disfrazado.

Se preguntó de qué iría su prometida. No había soltado prenda en toda la semana. El al principio no tenía pensado ir a esa estúpida fiesta, pero al enterarse de que su prometida iría y que sería observada por un montón de babosos no pudo más que aceptar la invitación. Gracias a Kami, pudo disimular ante ella alegando que lo hacía por la insistencia de sus dos amigos y por lo visto ella le creyó fácilmente. Hacía tiempo que no peleaban tanto, Akane no le golpeaba por tonterías y eso le agradaba, solo esperaba que esa noche fuera tranquila.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la planta baja, al pasar por la habitación de su prometida vio que había luz dentro, seguro que la muy boba seguía arreglándose. Por suerte para él, conocía perfectamente a su prometida y estaba más que seguro de que el disfraz no sería nada provocativo, tal vez se disfrazaría de bruja, de calabaza o quizás le hacía un favor a él y se disfrazaba de monja, tapada de pies a cabeza, eso le haría la velada más fácil.

Cuando bajó abrió los ojos sorprendido al encontrarse a la invitada – U-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Ran-chan! Vine para acompañarte a la fiesta – Ranma miró a Ukyo que se había puesto de pie a posta para que el viera bien su traje – ¿te gusta mi vestido? Voy de Alicia.

Ranma no pudo negar que se veía bonita, el vestido azul era bastante corto pero nada vulgar, llevaba un coqueto delantal con adornos bordados y le hizo mucha gracia ver que del bolsillo del delantal salía la cabeza de un conejito de peluche. En su cabeza llevaba un pequeño lazo negro que le quedaba bien. Estaba bastante original, pero nada que le removiera por dentro – muy guapa.

\- Tú también estás genial – dijo algo sonrojada. Ranma se había apuesto un poco de suciedad en los brazos y un poco de brillo haciendo resaltar sus músculos como si estuviera sucio y sudado.

\- Vaya mamá, estas… - dijo ignorando completamente a la cocinera que frunció un poco el ceño en disgusto – vas de esa artista que a Akane le gusta tanto… Frida… algo… como era…

\- Kahlo – le contestó Kasumi pasándole una taza de chocolate a su cuñado.

\- ¡Eso! – Dijo tomando la taza con una gran sonrisa – incluso te has puesto maquillaje en el entrecejo, y la corona de flores, que logrado mamá.

\- Gracias cariño, tú también estas muy guapo – Ranma sonrió engreídamente. Hasta disfrazado de zombie, con ropa sucia y rota era atractivo – ¿y Akane?

\- Ni idea, esa boba sigue arreglándose – contestó bebiendo de su taza.

\- ¿De qué se va a disfrazar Akane-chan? – preguntó con curiosidad Ukyo – seguro que de alguna cosa infantil, tal vez de princesa cenicienta o algo de eso.

\- Me parece un poco hipócrita llamar a Akane infantil cuando tú vas disfrazada de personaje de cuentos, Ukyo – dijo la dulce voz de Kasumi sorprendiéndolos a todos. No se esperaban que la dulce Kasumi dijera algo así a una invitada ya que a pesar del dulce tono usado se intuía a leguas el reproche.

Soun carraspeó un momento y dijo – Bueno, no creo que tarde. Nabiki ya se ha adelantado y no creo que deba advertirte Ranma que es tu deber cuidar a mi niñita y no dejar que ningún pervertido intente aprovecharse de ella.

\- Ni quien quisiera aprovecharse de ella – dijo tranquilo Ranma ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su madre y un golpe con un cartel de su padre.

\- Respeta a tu prometida, muchacho – se leyó en el cartel de Genma.

\- No he dicho nada malo, no se preocupe tío Soun, Akane no es la típica chica que se disfraza de una manera provocativa, no tendrá problemas – en ese momento Ranma se imaginó a su prometida disfrazada de una sexy vampira y notó sus mejillas arder, no le molestaría para nada que le mordiera. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver hacia donde se desviaban sus pensamientos e intentó alejarlos de su cabeza.

Entonces, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta una explosión resonó en la casa Tendo. La puerta corrediza que daba al jardín quedó destrozada ante la entrada de Shampoo enfundada en un sexy traje de gata.

\- ¡Airen! – Gritaba abrazando efusivamente al pobre chico – Shampoo contenta de verte.

Soun lloraba a mares al ver su pobre y recién arreglada puerta destrozada de nuevo. Definitivamente, de todas las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma, su favorita era Ukyo, al menos sabía llamar al timbre.

Unos nuevos golpes en la entrada principal hicieron que Nodoka se levantara tensa – Mejor voy a abrir.

\- Suegra estar muy bonita – dijo con voz aduladora Shampoo en un intento de ganarse a la que según ella, en un futuro sería su suegra – ser un disfraz muy logrado.

\- Gracias, lástima que de ti no pueda decir lo mismo – contestó sin mirarlas dejando a la china un poco sorprendida y haciendo a Ukyo sonreír con burla.

\- ¿De qué reírse Ukyo? – espetó furiosa Shampoo sin soltar el cuello de su prometido.

\- De nada, de nada – dijo mirándola con burla – ¿Dónde está tu traje?

\- Llevarlo puesto, ¿además de tonta ser ciega? – contestó la china poniendo una pose que hizo resaltar sus voluminosos pechos en el pequeño _body_ negro que llevaba. Ante esta visión Soun sufrió un derrame nasal, sintiéndose un viejo verde, peor que Hapossai.

\- No, solo veo a una…

\- Ukyo, no uses palabras mal sonantes por favor – dijo Kasumi conciliadora para luego mirar a la china – Shampoo, estas muy guapa pero ¿no crees que pasarás un poco de frío?

\- A airen gustarle ¿verdad airen? – Ranma no contestó solamente suspiro cansado mirando a la chinita. Si buscara la palabra ego en el diccionario saldría la cara de Shampoo. A él le gustaban las mujeres seguras de sí mismas, pero lo de Shampoo estaba a otro nivel. Sin duda la china se creía más hermosa que cualquiera, con mejor tipo que todas y más hábil que ninguna.

No podía negar que tenía un cuerpo envidiable solo superado por su propio cuerpo de mujer y más embutido en ese pequeño body de vinilo negro. Se había colocado unas graciosas orejas negras y una cola y en su cara había resaltado sus ojos y se había pintado unos graciosos bigotes.

\- Eres una descarada – gruñó Ukyo haciendo que Shampoo le sacara la lengua – ¡deja a mi Ran-chan! Loca.

\- No, airen estar feliz de que Shampoo abrazarle ¿verdad?

El pobre chico de la trenza solo podía suspirar. Llevaba años sufriendo lo mismo y nada lo iba a cambiar pero lo que había aprendido con el tiempo era que guardar silencio era mejor que abrir la boca y cagarla.

\- Chicas – dijo Nodoka entrando de nuevo en la sala – ¿podríais soltar a mi hijo? Le estáis ahogando y no creo que a Akane le haga gracia bajar y veros abrazándole.

Shampoo parpadeó un momento como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, miró ambos lados y centrando su mirada en su airen preguntó – ¿y chica violenta?

\- Arriba – contestó intentando zafarse del abrazo de la china.

\- ¿Y de que disfrazarse? ¿De ogro? – la china rio ante su propia ocurrencia y aunque a Ukyo también le había hecho gracia prefirió permanecer seria pues había avisto la mirada de Ranma y sus ojos azules dejaban claro que no le había hecho gracia.

Ukyo se había dado cuenta de que Ranma se metía a todas horas con Akane e incluso parecía divertirse al verla enfurecer, pero no toleraba que nadie más lo hiciera. Siempre que alguien se burlaba o acosaba a Akane, Ranma, le daba su merecido. Por eso decidió callarse y negar con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé – dijo soltándose con brusquedad de la chinita que intentó de nuevo aferrarse a el – No nos lo ha dicho.

\- Con lo fea que ser no necesitar mucho disfraz.

\- Shampoo – habló de nuevo Kasumi con tono amable – ¿te han enseñado tus papás o tu abuela que es de mala educación insultar a la gente en su propia casa?

Shampoo se quedó quieta, sorprendida ante el regaño de Kasumi. Bajó la vista avergonzada y se calló, si hubiera sido cualquier otra le habría contestado, incluso le hubiera dado su merecido, pero con Kasumi no podía, era algo imposible.

Ranma suspiró y miró algo nervioso el reloj, aún era temprano pero le estaba dando ansiedad la tardanza de su prometida ¿Qué tanto hacía? ¿Cuánto te puede llevar disfrazarte? Aunque se lo negara a si mismo se moría de curiosidad saber de qué se disfrazaría Akane y aunque dentro de el deseaba que estuviera lo más tapada posible, el lado pervertido de Ranma (que sí tenía por más que él lo negara) le decía lo bonita que se vería su prometida en un traje parecido al de Ukyo y Shampoo, pero solo si lo llevaba en casa y para él. Pero claro, el jamás aceptaría tener esa serie de pensamientos.

Entonces una risa escandalosa y una lluvia de pétalos inundó la casa Tendo y todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío. Kodachi apareció enfundada en un ajustado traje de diabla – Jo, jo, jo Ranma-sama, tu querida Kodachi ya está aquí para liberarte de las garras de esas arpías.

\- Vaya, que animada está hoy la noche – escribió Gena en un cartel. Soun solo asintió.

\- Kodachi, ¿tú también iras a la fiesta? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- Así es, y seré la acompañante de mi Ranma-sama ¿verdad querido mío?

\- estás loca – dijo Ranma con aburrimiento.

\- Jo, jo, jo que gracioso eres mi amor – Ranma suspiró cansado. De todas las locas acosadoras que tenía, Kodachi era la que más le cansaba. No podía entender como era así, tan soberbia y sobretodo tan inestable mentalmente. Seguro que la locura venía de familia, solo había que ver a su hermano y a su padre.

\- Lo que digas.

\- Chica loca no ser bienvenida en esta casa – dijo Shampoo como si fuera la dueña del dojo Tendo.

\- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso – dijo Kodachi. Luego miró a Ukyo y soltó una carcajada – creía que la plebeya Tendo era la única tonta infantil, pero veo que me equivoqué.

\- ¿A quién llamas infantil? ¡Loca! – gritó Ukyo deseando no haber dejado su inseparable pala en el restaurante.

\- ¡A ti, plebeya! – Dijo Kodachi – Cuando me deshaga de vosotras por fin Ranma-sama y yo podremos casarnos y ser felices ¿verdad mi amor? – Ranma conversaba con su madre ignorando completamente al trio de locas que se habían reunido en su casa.

\- Esta niña tonta ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

\- Airen no esperar más – dijo Shampoo tomando del brazo a Ranma – Airen y Shampoo irse ya o hacerse tarde, si chica violenta tardar ser su problema.

\- ¡Eh tú! ¡Aprovechada! – gritó Ukyo – ¡Suelta a mi prometido!

\- En tus sueños ser tu prometido – se burló Shampoo – Para airen tu ser su mejor AMIGO – dijo resaltando la palabra amigo para hacer rabiar a la cocinera.

\- ¡Te la estás buscando! ¡China pervertida! – la castaña se puso en guardia dispuesta a atacar a Shampoo que se aferraba a Ranma apretando su brazo contra sus pechos. Ukyo al darse cuenta gritó y se aferró a su otro abrazo – ¡Yo llegué primero! Ran-chan será mi acompañante.

\- En vuestros sueños plebeyas – dijo Kodachi agarrándolo del cuello casi ahogando al chico – Ranma-sama será mi acompañante y esta noche nos declararemos amor eterno y me hará su mujer por primera vez.

\- ¡En tus sueños loca! ¡Ran-chan pasará Halloween conmigo!

\- ¡Airen amar a Shampoo y pasar con ella noche de amor!

Soun y Genma suspiraron cansados al ver que de nuevo las tres prometidas estaban en medio de una batalla campal cuyo único objetivo era ganar el amor del chico de la trenza, el cual era tironeado de un lado a otro como un muñeco de trapo.

Nodoka y Kasumi miraban la escena, la primera enfurecida con esas tres sinvergüenzas, la segunda con calma, esperando tranquila el desenlace final. Ranma, por el contrario estaba harto, harto de esas tres que solo sabían tratarle como un trozo de carne, era cierto que en cierta medida les tenía aprecio, al menos a Shampoo y Ukyo, Kodachi era un caso aparte, esa mujer daba miedo, pero por más que les dejara claras insinuaciones de que no quería nada con ellas, las tres mujeres no lo captaban, ¿Qué más necesitaban para hacerles saber que no las quería de esa forma? ¿Qué lo gritara a los cuatro vientos? Era estúpido, él era un hombre, no soltaba chorradas sentimentales y mucho menos rechazaba a las mujeres, eso las hacía llorar y sabía que no podía contra el llanto de una mujer. Sobretodo el llanto de una mujer en concreto.

Akane, todo era culpa de Akane, estaba claro. Si ahora estaba siendo tironeado como un muñeco era culpa de su prometida marimacho. Si no se hubiera tardado dos siglos en arreglarse ellos podría haberse marchado temprano con Nabiki y esas locas no habrían aparecido por la casa a molestar y arrancarle los brazos.

Todo era culpa de esa tonta – estúpida Akane.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – estaban todos tan entretenidos en la pelea entre las tres chicas que no se habían dado cuenta de que Akane había salido por fin de su cuarto lista para irse.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver el disfraz de la pequeña de los Tendo, sobretodo Ranma que maldecía su suerte al ver el atuendo de su prometida. El primero en reaccionar fue Soun quien tras aclararse la garganta dijo:

\- Vaya Akane, estas… muy guapa.

\- Gracias papá – contestó seria. Ranma miraba asombrado a su prometida más violenta enfundada en aquel traje de novia, o eso aparentaba ser. Akane, se había disfrazado de algo parecido a una novia cadáver. Llevaba un body blanco de encaje de manga larga pero con un escote generoso, tanto en su espalda como en su pecho. La falda del vestido era un tutu blanco algo roto, las piernas llamaron terriblemente la atención al chico de la trenza pues gracias a aquellas medias y la liga se veían más largas y ¿desde cuándo Akane llevaba semejantes tacones? Nunca, en el tiempo que la había conocido había visto a su prometida con semejantes zapatos, no iba a negar que la estilizaban terriblemente pero… ¡¿es que no se daba cuenta que su autocontrol no iba a aguantarlos?! En su pelo corto llevaba un corto velo y en sus manos llevaba unas rosas negras bastante secas atadas con un lazo blanco. Para el rostro llevaba un maquillaje oscuro y se había puesto sangre en la nuca.

\- ¿Por qué me miráis así? – Preguntó Akane mirándose a sí misma una y otra vez – ¿pasa algo?

\- Vas con un vestido de novia – murmuró Ranma.

\- Sí, claro, si voy de novia cadáver, debo ir con un vestido de novia ¿no? – preguntó con tranquilidad. Los Tendo y los Saotome se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Ranma que también estaba afectado. Nadie en aquella casa se imaginó que Akane se pondría de nuevo un vestido de novia encima tras el fatal desenlace de la boda fallida, aunque fuera un disfraz. Akane lo había pasado realmente mal con aquella boda y verla ahora, de nuevo, con un traje de novia les dejó un poco sorprendidos.

\- Pero, es un vestido de novia…

Akane rodó los ojos – es un disfraz, no es como si fuera a casarme de verdad.

\- ¡Já! Mas quisieras poder casarte con mi Ranma-sama – dijo Kodachi – además, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

\- Ser cierto, no sé porque arreglarte tanto – se burló Shampoo – por mucho que tu arreglarte airen no verte como mujer.

\- Es cierto Akane-chan – corroboró Ukyo, había visto la mirada de su Ran-chan cuando Akane bajó y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, él nunca la había mirado así a ella – recuerda que para el eres la prometida fea.

Akane no respondió simplemente se adentró en la sala de estar. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba esos enormes zapatos de tacón por la casa se los quitó rápidamente, no quería destrozar la moqueta. Con una sonrisa se acercó a su tía – ¿le gusta tía Nodoka?

\- estas preciosísima Akane.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con ilusión.

\- Estas muy guapa hermanita – sonrió Kasumi con dulzura.

\- Tú también estás muy guapa hermana, seguro que el doctor se desmaya al verte.

Kasumi se sonrojó adorablemente y dijo – No digas esas cosas Akane, el doctor es un gran amigo.

Akane sonrió y se giró para mirar a su prometido que seguía apresado entre los brazos de las tres locas. La pequeña de los Tendo frunció el entrecejo al ver como su prometido no hacía nada para quitárselas de encima, como siempre, era un cobarde que no le daba su lugar y por eso no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Suspiró pero no dijo nada simplemente se giró para mirar a su padre – Me voy a ir yendo.

Soun asintió – ten cuidado Akane.

\- Soy una adulta papá, no me pasará nada, se cuidarme sola.

\- Bueno, pero yo soy tu padre y no importa que tengas veinte o setenta años, seguiré preocupándome por ti.

\- No te preocupes papá – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Girándose pasó junto a Ranma y las chicas sin dirigirles la mirada colocándose de nuevo los zapatos dispuesta a salir de la casa – Me voy yendo, supongo que cuando dejéis de pelear como idiotas, os veré en la fiesta, adiós.

Ranma se quedó asombrado al no recibir ni un leve mazazo de la chica. Le había visto siendo zarandeado por esas tres que le abrazaban como pulpos y ni siquiera había entrado en cólera. Algo raro pasaba y él estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

\- ¿Os habéis fijado? – preguntó Nodoka a su marido y los Tendo.

\- ¿En qué tía?

\- En porque Akane tardó tanto en arreglarse, en el pecho… ¿lo habéis visto?

Ranma rememoró en su cabeza la imagen que había visto hace unos minutos y recordó con las mejillas sonrojadas esa parte de la anatomía de su prometida. Se dio cuenta entonces del maquillaje que se había aplicado la chica, era como si…

\- Ha maquillado esa parte como si tuviera una herida en el corazón – dijo solemne mirando a su hijo con reproche – como si se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo del pecho.

\- Es cierto – contestó con pesar Kasumi – ¿cree usted tía que mi hermanita va disfrazada de lo que sintió en su propia boda?

Nodoka lanzó una nueva mirada su hijo y sus prometidas y luego sonrió a Kasumi – No, solo digo que le quedó muy bien, es comprensible que tardara tanto, hacer ese tipo de maquillaje te lleva tiempo.

Kasumi asintió olvidando por un momento el asunto pero Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en ello. ¿Y si ella había reflejado en su disfraz lo que hace unos meses atrás sintió cuando todos sus amigos destrozaron su boda? ¿Y porque no le había dicho nada, ni echado en cara la presencia de sus otras prometidas? ¿Es que ya no le importaba? ¿Y si rompía el compromiso? ¿Y si ella decidía que ya no lo necesitaba? Se había ido sola, no le había esperado y le había dejado a merced de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi… ¡ni siquiera parecía celosa! ¡Ella! ¡La reina violenta de los celos!

Ranma se imaginó a su prometida siendo acosada por un montón de babosos y ella no les golpeaba, les sonreía a todos y aceptaba sus invitaciones y regalos… no… eso no podía ser verdad ¡no iba a permitir que ningún imbécil se la quitara!

Soltándose de sus prometidas se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió por la puerta – ¡me voy! ¡Llego tarde!

\- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Airen! ¡Ranma-sama! – gritaron las tres autoproclamadas prometidas siendo totalmente ignoradas por el Ranma-zombie que había salido rápido como una bala.

\- Demonios, ¡esto es por vuestra culpa! – protestó Ukyo.

\- ¡No ser culpa de Shampoo! ¡Ser culpa de chica violenta! ¡Ella molestar a airen! – dijo Shampoo atusándose la melena – Pero Shampoo no permitir que ella conquistarle – y salió por la puerta, pero en vez de salir por la verja como una persona normal, pasó destrozando el muro de la casa de Tendo haciendo que Soun soltara un grito de angustia, otro gasto más.

\- ¡Ven aquí loca! ¡No permitiré que embrujes a Ran-chan! – gritó Ukyo saliendo detrás de la china.

\- ¡Ranma-sama! – gritaba Kodachi saltando por el muro para perseguir al pobre chico de la trenza.

En la casa Tendo reinó el silencio. Mientras Soun lloraba a mares por el dinero que debería invertir en el arreglo de su muro y su puerta, Nodoka regañaba a Genma por alguna estupidez escrita en su cartel. Kasumi se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para tomar un dulce, estaba preocupada por su hermanita. Ella conocía muy bien a Akane y sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza de la chica porque no solo se había colocado aquel disfraz (que a pesar de ser solo eso, un disfraz, no dejaba de ser sorprendente que Akane se pusiera un vestido de novia de nuevo) sino que no había mandado de un mazazo a Ranma a la otra punta de la ciudad.

Sin duda algo raro le pasaba a su hermanita y esperaba que su cuñado pudiera arreglarlo porque si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto, esos dos tercos sufrirían mucho. Suspiró y salió de la cocina con una bolsita de dulces en sus manos.

\- ¿Se puede? – dijo la voz del doctor Tofu. Kasumi sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a la entrada para saludar a su invitado.

\- Buenas noches doctor.

\- Vaya pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – viendo los destrozos. Cuando levantó la vista y vio el precioso ángel frente a él, sus gafas se empañaron y comenzó a temblar como un flan – Ka… ka… ¡Kasumi!

\- Hola doctor – dijo con inocencia Kasumi – que bonito disfraz – dijo observando el atuendo del doctor. Iba de Peter Pan con su traje verde y su gorrito.

\- Gracias – comenzó a reír como un tonto mientras repetía como un mantra – a Kasumi le gustó mi disfraz.

\- Sí quiere pasar. Estamos tomando chocolates y conversando.

\- Claro – otra risa escandalosa escapó de su garganta – que buen día, que buen día el de Halloween, truco o trato, truco o trato – canturreaba entrando en la sala donde fue saludado por todos con entusiasmo. Desde la entrada Kasumi sonreía con dulzura al doctor. Si tan solo no fuera tan tímido y lento… lanzó un suspiro y entro en la cocina para prepararle un chocolate a su invitado. Tal vez debería echarle un poco de sake al chocolate del doctor, quizás así se animara a declarársele… o tal vez debería hacerlo ella. Con una sonrisa sirvió el chocolate.

Mientras en el gimnasio del instituto Furinkan, Nabiki reía con sus amigas cuando vio entrar a su hermana pequeña sola y con un gesto de enfado en la cara – Maldición, me he perdido algo interesante seguro.

\- Vaya Nabiki – dijo una de sus amigas disfrazada de hada – ¿esa no es tu hermana?

\- Nunca creí ver a tu hermana disfrazada así – dijo otra, esta disfrazada de tigre – pero está muy guapa.

\- Sí, es raro – contestó Nabiki mientras bebía. Le había sorprendido el disfraz de su hermanita. No esperaba volver a verla vestida de novia en mucho tiempo, aunque fuera en una fiesta de Halloween. Cuando vio las lágrimas de su hermana y como se deprimía los siguientes días deseó poder dar vuelta a atrás al tiempo y no haber vendido la información pero a lo hecho, pecho.

\- Voy a saludarla – dijo un chico de la clase de Nabiki que se ganó una mirada asesina de la castaña – Prometo no ser un cerdo pervertido, pero déjame aprovechar ahora que no está Saotome rondándola como un perro guardián.

\- Mas te vale comportarte, o te cortaré las pelotas y me las pondré de pendientes – el chico tragó en seco y asintió con miedo mientras avanzaba hacia la menor de las Tendo. Las amigas de Nabiki soltaron una carcajada.

\- Eres terrible.

\- Lo sé – sonrió con suficiencia – pero será divertido cuando Ranma llegué y le vea babosear alrededor de mi hermana.

De nuevo las chicas rieron y se sirvieron otra copa de lo que sea que fuera aquella bebida que las ponía de tan buen humor. Mientras Akane había llegado junto a sus inseparables amigas, Sayuri y Yuka que se habían disfrazado de unicornio y de mariposa. Estas al ver a su amiga con esa cara supieron que Ranma la había vuelto a fastidiar.

\- Akane, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes sola? ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Akane se encogió de hombros mientras se servía una copa de zumo de naranja, o al menos eso pensaba ella – Supongo que con sus novias.

\- ¿Y no te molesta? – preguntó curiosa Sayuri.

\- No, ya me da igual – contestó simplemente. En cierta parte no mentía, ya se había cansado de esa eterna pausa en la relación con su prometido. Ella lo había dado todo, se había entregado a esa extraña relación con todas sus ganas, incluso había dado su vida en Jusenkyo y había aceptado casarse con él, pero como siempre Ranma prefería seguir comportándose como un crío y tirar por el barro sus esfuerzos.

El día de su boda fallida fue el peor día de su vida, ella había deseado casarse, lo había deseado con todo su corazón pero como siempre su hermana la había vendido a sus supuestos amigos, aquellos que habían arruinado el que se supone debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida. Estuvo mucho tiempo deprimida, incluso dejó de hablarle a su hermana pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la culpa no había sido del todo de su hermana ni de los eternos prometidos y prometidas. La culpa también recaía sobre ellos, sobre Ranma y Akane, por no aceptar las cosas, por no poner los puntos sobre las íes, por no avanzar, por eso tras pensarlo en frío llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una suerte que no se casaran. No estaban listos.

Akane se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no podía dar más de sí, pues otra decepción terminaría por hundirla, por lo que decidió dejar de insistir. Él siempre se quejaba de que era una marimacho violenta celosa que siempre le golpeaba, bien, pues ya no lo haría más, ya no lo celaría, por mucho que le doliera y le molestara ver a esas tres arrastrarse para buscar un poco de la atención de su prometido, ella ya no interferiría.

Tampoco intentaría agradarle, ya no le cocinaría pues parecía que ese detalle que tenía para con él, era lo que más molestaba a Ranma. Ya no le consideraría su prometido, sino un amigo más y cuando estuviera preparada para enfrentar la ira de su padre, rompería el compromiso. Tras pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era la idea de casarlos para que Ranma pudiera heredar el dojo, no hacía falta casarse, por suerte en el año en el que estaban había abogados y notarios que podían redactar un contrato en el que Akane le cedía parte de los derechos del dojo a Ranma. Así él podría ser libre y feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

\- Akane, ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Yuka mirándola preocupada. Era muy raro para ellas ver a Akane Tendo tan tranquila sabiendo que su prometido andaba con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, normalmente habría montado una escena.

\- Nada, simplemente he decidido que ya no voy a pelear más por algo que nunca va a suceder.

Las amigas de Akane abrieron los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba, Akane Tendo enfundada en un disfraz de novia cadáver dando fin a su compromiso con Ranma.

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntaron a coro.

Akane negó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida – simplemente he madurado, y él no es capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pero Akane, tú le quieres.

\- Pero eso no sirve de nada – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – prefiero verle libre y feliz que atarle conmigo y amargarle la vida. Es hora de avanzar y creedme, mi relación con Ranma ya no da más de sí.

Sayuri y Yuka se miraron atónitas entre sí sin creerse lo que estaban presenciando. Su amiga, la volátil Akane, se había transformado en una mujer hecha y derecha. Era cierto que llevaban un tiempo viéndola muy rara pero jamás, ni en sus más locos pensamientos, se imaginaron que Akane estuviera dispuesta a romper con Ranma.

\- Entonces… ¿él lo sabe ya?

\- No, se lo diré esta noche, o mañana… o que se yo, no creo que le importe – dijo con pesar en la voz levantando su copa – seguro que se alegra.

\- Yo creo que montara una escena – dijo Sayuri con gracia – si se lo dices hoy la noche de Halloween sí que será la noche de terror para él.

Yuka se cruzó de brazos – se lo merece, por no darte tu lugar – Akane sonrió a su amiga – yo te apoyo Akane, si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, pues muy bien adelante.

\- Eso, nosotras estaremos contigo – reafirmó Sayuri – entonces hoy… ¿estas dispuesta a ligar?

Akane soltó una carcajada – No creo que con estas pintas hoy ligue mucho.

\- ¿Pero te has visto? – Preguntó su amiga fingiendo indignación – ¡Mírate! ¡Estás cañón! Desde que has entrado los chicos no han parado de mirarte.

\- Incluso los de grados mayores – dijo Yuka mirando a los lados para observar a un grupo de muchachos de último grado mirar a su amiga con ojos de depredador.

\- Exageráis – la pequeña Tendo intentó restarle importancia, pero miró de reojo y vio que efectivamente un par de chicos la miraban de forma descarada. Sonrió un poco pues recordó como la había mirado su prometido cuando bajó a la sala – si hubierais visto la cara de Ranma cuando bajé al salón ¡como si hubiera visto un fantasma!

\- Bueno, o un cadáver – dijo Sayuri riendo a carcajada limpia. Sus amigas la miraron sin entender y la chica unicornio intentó explicarles su broma – ¿cadáver? Novia-cadáver ¿lo pilláis?

\- Sayuri, eres idiota.

Akane solo podía reírse aunque en el fondo le daba un poco de pena la situación. Ella quería a su prometido con todo su corazón pero era lo mejor para él y para su ella. Seguro que Ranma se lo agradecía.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo se desprendió de ellos cuando notó un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Se giró y vio frente a ella a un muchacho disfrazado de jugador de futbol americano. Era alto y bastante guapo con unos profundos ojos color miel.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó sin entender por qué aquel chico estaba parado frente a ella con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Yo… veras no nos han presentado… me llamo Kioshi Harada y voy a clase con tu hermana Nabiki.

Akane le dio una dulce sonrisa y se inclinó levemente – Un placer, yo soy Akane.

\- Lo sé – dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas. Para el Akane Tendo era la chica más bonita de todo Furinkan, Nerima, Japón y el universo. Desde que había entrado al instituto la había observado desde la distancia pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso, pero cuando por fin se atrevió apareció Saotome convirtiéndose en el perro guardián de la chica y frustrando todos sus sueños de acercarse a ella. Pero esa noche, que no se veía a Saotome por ningún lado no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

\- ¿Y se te ofrece algo?

El pobre Kioshi negó efusivamente – Solo quise acercarme y saludarte… y decirte que… estas muy bonita – Akane se sonrojó levemente pareciéndole al chico mucho más hermosa de lo que era – ¡disculpa mi atrevimiento!

\- No importa, gracias. Es agradable que de vez en cuando te digan algo bueno – dijo refiriéndose a todas las veces que su prometido se había metido con ella.

\- Bueno quería preguntarte si tu… no se… te tomarías algo conmigo y charlamos ¡solo si quieres!

Akane meditó un momento. No sabía qué hacer, por una parte no quería darle esperanzas a aquel chico que estaba claramente interesado en ella, pero por otra parte, era una chica joven y si un chico tan apuesto como Kioshi mostraba interés en ella ¿Por qué no aprovechar? No es como si fuera a hacer algo indebido, sería una copa y quizás uno y dos bailes, nada más. Seguro que a Ranma no le molestaba.

La joven Tendo apretó los puños cuando recordó a su prometido. Ese idiota, seguro que estaría por ahí con sus bonitas y hábiles prometidas, seguro que ni siquiera estaría pensando en ella… pero ¿Qué más daba Ranma ya? Él no estaba interesado en ella y tampoco es que hiciera nada malo ¿no?

Mirando al chico con amabilidad dijo – Sí, claro no hay problema.

\- Genial – dijo el chico con entusiasmo mientras le tomaba de la mano – Vamos a la zona de bebidas.

Akane escuchó las risitas de sus amigas, las miró y solo pudo sonreír al ver a Sayuri hacerle la señal de la victoria con la mano y a Yuka alzar su copa. Negó con la cabeza y siguió al chico hasta la zona de las bebidas sin ser consciente de que dos pares de ojos habían observado la escena.

\- Esto no le va gustar a Ranma – dijo Hiroshi.

\- Se va a montar – gimió Daisuke preocupada.

\- ¿Qué se va a montar? – pregunto la voz de Ranma. Hiroshi y Daisuke se giraron asustados para encarar a su amigo que se veía maltrecho.

\- Vaya amigo, que bien disfrazado, pareces un zombie real.

\- ¡Sí! Hasta fatigado pareces.

\- Es que estoy fatigado – gruñó el chico de trenza – he tenido que correr por toda la ciudad para darles esquinazo a Ukyo, Shampoo y la loca de Kodachi pero estoy seguro de que aparecerán en cualquier momento.

\- Vaya, lo siento – dijo Hiroshi pasándole una copa – toma bebe esto.

\- Sí lo va a necesitar – murmuró Daisuke sobre su copa al recordar la escena que habían visto hace unos minutos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Oye no tengo tiempo para esto ¿habéis visto a Akane? – preguntó con molestia. Su estúpida prometida le había dejado tirado con esas tres locas y estaba muy cabreado, sin obviar el hecho de que había salido sola de noche con ese traje que la hacía terroríficamente hermosa.

\- Akane, ah si Akane – Ranma alzó la ceja al observar como sus amigos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos – ¿Hemos visto a Akane Daisuke?

\- No sé, puede esto… - el chico soltó una risa nerviosa y Ranma supo que algo malo pasaba. Tomó de la pechera del traje de esqueleto de su amigo y lo acercó a su cara.

\- Me vais a decir qué diablos pasa u os tengo que moler a golpes.

\- No hace falta ponerse agresivo amigo – dijo nervioso Daisuke – Ranma, creo que es mejor sentarnos porque esto que te vamos a decir puede afectarte.

\- ¡Habla de una vez me estas poniendo nervioso! – dijo zarandeando a su amigo.

\- ¡Akane se ha ido con un tío! – gritó su amigo llamando la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Los chicos no podían apartar la vista de Ranma que se había quedado en una especie de estado catatónico.

\- Ranma… Ranma… - Hiroshi le pasó la mano varias veces por delante de los ojos pero no consiguieron hacerle reaccionar – esta ido.

\- Normal, con lo que le hemos contado.

Ranma estaba metido en un horrible mundo de pesadillas. No podía ser cierto lo que esos dos idiotas acababan de decirle, su Akane no habría hecho jamás eso. No podía ser que su marimacho se hubiera largado con algún idiota ¡esos dos debían estar equivocados!

Una vez más zarandeó a su amigo que casi se desmaya del miedo pues en los azules ojos de Ranma pudo ver fuego – ¡¿Cómo que se ha ido con un tío?! ¡¿A dónde?!

\- No lo sé…

\- Se fueron por allí – apuntó hacia una zona del gimnasio.

Ranma soltó a su amigo y se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con Nabiki que le sonreía de forma burlona – Vaya cuñadito te veo alterado.

\- Apártate, no tengo tiempo para idioteces – dijo de malas maneras pasando al lado de la mediana de las Tendo quien se cruzó de brazos y amplió su sonrisa.

\- Que humor cuñadito, bueno, quizás pronto deba llamarte ¡ex! Cuñadito – dijo remarcando bien el ex.

\- Mira, si no vas a decirme donde está Akane ahórrate…

\- esta donde las bebidas con Kioshi. Va a mi clase y lleva enamorado de ella desde que Akane empezó el instituto – Los ojos de Ranma llamearon y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Tenía unas ganas horribles de partirle la cara al imbécil que había osado posar sus ojos en su prometida.

Se giró para dirigirse al lugar indicado por Nabiki con paso acelerado. La castaña soltó una risita malvada y gritó – ¡se dice gracias! – Miró a Hiroshi y Daisuke que seguían temblando por culpa de la ira de Ranma, negó con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se dirigía su cuñadito – Este favor no os lo cobraré, espero que aprovechéis la oportunidad – murmuró para sí misma yendo de nuevo con sus amigas.

Ranma caminaba con paso firme entre la gente, algunos le saludaban, otras le lanzaban piropos que el ignoraba olímpicamente, incluso alguna se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino e invitado a bailar pero él las apartaba y seguía caminando con un objetivo en mente. Encontrar a su prometida y alejarla del imbécil que había osado llevársela.

Cuando pasó al lado de las amigas de Akane, estas pusieron cara de terror al ver le mal humor que traía el chico pero no dijeron nada. Solo esperarían a que todo explotara, como siempre.

En su cabeza, Ranma se imaginaba mil maneras de destrozar al cabrón que estaba con su prometida y sobretodo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Akane le había traicionado así? Era cierto que había caído en la cuenta de que desde hacía un par de semanas su prometida se veía más extraña. No le golpeaba tanto y no le gritaba cada dos minutos, pero el en su idiotizada mente enamorada, pensaba que su prometida estaba intentando mejorar su relación ¿se había equivocado? ¡Claro que sí! En su egocéntrica mente no cabía otra posibilidad que no fuera esa, no concebía la idea de que su prometida se cansara de el por qué ¿Qué mujer se cansaba de Ranma Saotome?

La respuesta era simple, Akane Tendo. La misma Akane Tendo que coquetea descaradamente ante sus ojos con un imbécil disfrazado de jugador de futbol americano. La misma Akane Tendo que le miraba ahora con expresión preocupada. La misma Akane Tendo que el adoraba y que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Cuando llegó a su lado Akane se colocó frente a su acompañante que había empezado a temblar. Conocía a su prometido y no se cortaría un pelo en molerle a golpes.

\- Ranma, por favor tranquilízate – le susurró débilmente.

\- ¿¡Que me tranquilice!? – Gritó furioso llamando la atención de sus compañeros – ¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizar sabiendo que mi prometida está a solas con un imbécil!?

\- No estoy a solas con él, por si no te das cuenta estamos rodeados de gente – se quejó Akane estirando los brazos – y por cierto estás dando un espectáculo innecesario. Kioshi y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza – ¡Me da igual! ¡Tú estás prometida! ¡No puedes ir por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acusarme de coquetear con chicos cuando tú eres el primero que se deja sobar por cuanta mujer se le cruza! – gritó Akane.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¡Sí que lo es! ¡No es justo! – decía Akane fuera de sí asombrando a Ranma. El gimnasio se había quedado en silencio y todos les observaban – ¡No es justo para mí! ¡Siempre me haces de menos, me insultas y me humillas frente a tus prometidas y yo nunca digo nada! ¡Y ahora vas de prometido dolido!

\- ¡Yo no...!

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate! Ahora voy a hablar yo – le cortó – estoy harta de tus prometidas, de que me amenacen, de que me humillen y me insulten, estoy harta de que tú nunca me defiendas.

\- No es cierto, siempre te salvo ¡porque eres tan torpe que solo sabes meterte en problemas! – gritó de nuevo Ranma acercándose más a su prometida. El pobre Kioshi se había alejado lentamente de ellos pues sabía muy bien lo explosivos que eran y de un momento a otro aquello podría convertirse en una batalla campal y él no quería salir herido.

\- Déjalo, no lo entiendes – dijo cansada Akane – Nunca entiendes nada.

\- Pues explícamelo.

Akane suspiró y se sobó las sienes – Ya no puedo más, Ranma. Ya estoy cansada. No doy más de mí, no puedo aguantar más insultos, más peleas… estoy agotada, mental y físicamente… y sé que tú también.

\- Yo estoy bien, siempre hemos estado bien así ¿Qué cambia ahora?

\- He madurado Ranma, y tú no. He pensado mucho desde la… maldita boda que tus prometidas y mis pretendientes destrozaron. Tú no eres feliz conmigo y yo no seré feliz contigo… por mucho que te quiera.

Por las mejillas de la chica Tendo comenzaron a caer ríos de lágrimas que intentaba frenar. Ranma se sentía una basura, una escoria por haber hecho llorar a su prometida otra vez. Dolía, le dolía el pecho y el alma escucharla hablar así. Su Akane se había cansado de su relación, se había cansado de el… la estaba perdiendo ante sus narices de la noche a la mañana. Sin duda la maldita noche de Halloween se estaba convirtiendo en una noche de horror para él.

\- Akane… yo…

\- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa! Yo el rayo azul seré tu príncipe y nos casaremos – Kuno apareció de repente vestido con un pomposo traje de príncipe azul.

\- ¡Shampoo! – Mousse apareció pisando al pobre Kuno que quedó estampado contra el suelo. El chico pato disfrazado de mago abrazó efusivamente al pobre Sasuke que intentaba desapegarse de el cómo podía – Mi querida Shampoo, menguaste… y cogiste peso.

Un golpe en la cabeza dejó noqueado al pobre Mousse – Pato ciego, esa no ser Shampoo – los ojos de la china conectaron con los de Ranma que la miraron con angustia – ¡Airen!

Cuando estaba dispuesta a tirarse a los brazos del chico Kodachi y Ukyo aparecieron frenándola en seco – ¡Deja a mi Ran-chan! ¡Acosadora!

\- Jo, jo, jo par de ilusas, Ranma-sama solo tiene ojos para mí.

\- ¡En tus sueños! – y sin más las tres se pusieron a pelear para ver quien se quedaría con el amor de Ranma. Akane observaba la escena con ojos cansados, siempre era igual y ya no podía más. Miró a Ranma que la observaba prácticamente sin pestañear – ¿ves lo que te digo? Siempre es igual, yo no puedo más con esto.

\- Akane, podemos arreglarlo yo…

Akane negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista – Me rindo Ranma.

El pobre chico sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Si había algo que amaba de Akane era su carácter luchador, el verla pelear siempre por lo que creía, sin rendirse, sin sentirse menos que nadie, la Akane que a él le gustaba era una guerrera, pero la Akane que tenía ahora en frente era una Akane agotada, derrotada… su prometida se había rendido y eso no lo podía permitir.

De repente un valor inundo su cuerpo haciéndole caminar a paso decidido para acercarse a su prometida. Akane le miró confusa, no entendiendo esa mirada tan decidida que iluminaba los ojos de Ranma. Pegó un gritito cuando la tomó como si fuera un saco de patatas y la hecho sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! – gritó pataleando dándole golpes con el ramo de rosas secas que llevaba como complemento de su disfraz.

\- Tenemos que hablar y será lejos de todos estos dementes.

\- ¡Por Kami! ¡Bájame! Se me va a ver hasta el alma – dijo refiriéndose a su falda tutu, al estar en esa posición la chica temía que todos los presentes pudieran ver su ropa interior. Ranma también cayó en la cuenta y con la mano con la que no la sujetaba tomó el borde de la falda y lo bajó lo suficiente para que a la chica no se le viera nada.

La cara de Akane ardió al notar la mano de su prometido en una zona más que comprometida – ¡Pervertido! – Pataleaba mientras Ranma se apresuraba a salir del gimnasio – ¡en cuanto me sueltes te mataré!

\- ¡Airen! – gritó Shampoo tras salir del shock – ¿A dónde creer que llevar a chica violenta?

\- ¡Suelta a Akane-chan ahora mismo! – dijo Ukyo celosa.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! – les contestó el chico de la trenza saliendo a toda velocidad del gimnasio.

\- Ranma Saotome yo liberare a mi hermosa Akane y a mi chica de la trenza de tu embrujo.

Las tres prometidas se miraron entre sí para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo tras el objeto de su afecto – ¡Ran-chan! ¡Airen! ¡Ranma mi amor!

Mousse por el contrario, se quedó tumbado en el suelo del gimnasio aun desmayado por el golpe de su hermosa Shampoo. Los alumnos del Furinkan se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con la fiesta, ya estaban más que acostumbrados a aquel tipo de escenas. El pobre Kioshi era consolado por Nabiki que le daba unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda mientas que los amigos de Ranma y las amigas de Akane se miraron entre sí murmurando – Pudo haber sido peor.

Cualquiera que pasara por las calles de Nerima haciendo el "truco o trato" se habría llevado un buen susto al ver como un zombie con trenza secuestraba a una novia cadáver siendo perseguidos por una Alicia en el país de las maravillas, una gata sexy, una diablilla y un príncipe pomposo.

Ranma corría todo lo que le daban sus pies saltando de tejado e tejado mientras que Akane ya se había rendido en sus protestas. Simplemente se había dejado caer sobre el hombro del muchacho y se dejaba llevar a donde el decidiera, total, no serviría de nada pelear.

En el silencio de la noche se escuchaban los gritos de fondo de los pretendientes de Ranma y Akane, pero cuando el chico vio la oportunidad se desvió en dirección a un parquecillo escondiéndose detrás de una especie de caseta que parecía ser el almacén donde los operarios de jardines guardaban sus herramientas para el cuidado del parque.

Los gritos de los disfrazados pretendientes fueron desapareciendo en la noche y cuando a los oídos de Ranma no llegaba más que el sonido de la noche fue cuando bajó a su prometida. Se miraron sin decir palabra, una con ojos cansados, el otro con miedo, mucho miedo y no porque estuvieran solos la noche de Halloween en mitad de un parque vacío y siniestro no, tenía miedo de que su prometida ya no quisiera estar más con él.

Fue Akane la primera que rompió aquella pelea visual apartando los ojos de los de su prometido – ay Ranma – dijo en un suspiro.

\- Akane, debemos hablar.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar – le contestó con pesadez – ya está decidido.

\- No puedes decidir estas cosas de la noche a la mañana y menos sin consultarme.

\- No lo decidí de la noche a la mañana, llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo – le aclaró firme.

Ranma apretó los puños y se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder un paso – ¿es que lo que yo piense o sienta no importa?

\- No vengas a hacer una escena de prometido dolido Ranma, si hago esto lo hago precisamente por ti.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Dijo alzando el tono – si haces esto lo haces por ti y solo por ti, niñata egoísta.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¿Es que no entiendes que si quiero romper contigo es precisamente por tu bien? ¿Para que ya no tengas que estar atado a mí contra tu voluntad? – estaba cansada, harta, no podía más. Con rabia tiró el ramo al suelo y luego se quitó el velo de la cabeza haciéndolo una bola apretada en su mano.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla allí, vestida con ese corto traje de novia con esos tacones que eran un problema para su autocontrol, bañada por la luz de la luna, haciéndola ver aún más guapa de lo que era. Necesitaba explicarse, que entendiera que él no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos viéndola partir.

\- Akane, yo… tu…

La chica sonrió con dulzura al verle tartamudear – Ranma, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien – dijo en un susurro – Sé que nuestros padres pondrán el grito en el cielo y te echaran la culpa de todo, pero no te preocupes yo hablaré con ellos, les explicaré que la culpa es mía. Hablaré con papá para que lleguemos a un acuerdo, podemos hacer un contrato donde te cedo parte del dojo sin necesidad de casarse.

\- No tienes por qué hacer eso.

\- No puedo dejar que tu honor se manche.

\- ¡A la mierda el honor! – Gritó harto – ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hoy?

La chica se encogió de hombros – No es una decisión que tomara de la noche a la mañana, como bien te dije antes llevo un tiempo pensándolo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- No se… desde… la boda, supongo – Ranma sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver y escuchar el dolor en la cara y la voz de su prometida – ese día, cuando negaste lo que me habías dicho en Jusenkyo me sentí una idiota, por aceptar aquella locura, por haber sido una ilusa estúpida.

\- Aquel día también me dolió a mí.

\- Déjame terminar – le cortó – aquel día no te voy a negar que sufrí mucho, me dolió muchísimo el que negaras tus supuestos sentimientos pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que no habernos casado fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

Ranma se quedó descolocado y comenzó a enfadarse – ¿¡cómo!? ¿Es que acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?

\- No he dicho eso – dijo Akane – Pero si nos hubiéramos casado aquel día, sin estar lo suficientemente preparados para dar un paso así, nuestra vida se habría convertido en un infierno, nos habríamos odiado Ranma.

El de la trenza pensó un momento las palabras de su prometida y en cierta parte él pensaba igual. Claro que quería casarse con su precioso marimacho pero eran demasiado jóvenes, aún tenían mucho que descubrir, mucho que hacer y un matrimonio les cerraría muchas puertas. En su cabeza él se había imaginado el futuro perfecto, cuando tuviera valor se declararía, serían una pareja normal, saldrían a comer, bailar, irían de viaje juntos y cuando estuvieran listos él le pediría matrimonio. Era simple y perfecto, pero parecía que su prometida ya no lo veía así.

\- ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo Akane? – preguntó con voz lastimera. Se sentía muerto en vida, ahora sí que era un zombie, no solo por fuera, si no por dentro. Si Akane le dejaba no sabía que sería de él, no podía imaginarse un futuro en el que ella no estuviera.

\- No he dicho que no quiera estar contigo – soltó una risita nerviosa dándose fuerza mentalmente para poder decir lo que quería sin tartamudear o parecer una idiota – no voy a negártelo, te quiero, muchísimo y sé que tú lo sabes.

Ranma la miró asombrado y Akane se cruzó de brazos – no te hagas el idiota Saotome que bien sé que para ti son obvios mis sentimientos.

\- ¡No tenía ni idea! – gritó Ranma fuera de sí. No entendía nada, no entendía a las mujeres y mucho menos a esa mujer ¿le amaba pero no quería estar con él? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que las parejas enamoradas permanecían juntas ¿y que era todo eso de que él sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos? ¡¿Cómo iba a saber el que su marimacho le amaba?!

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¡No miento! ¡Por Kami, Akane! Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti me golpeas, me das una paliza si te digo algo bonito, me llamas fenómeno y pervertido cada vez que tienes ocasión y siempre me lanzas a la estratosfera con ese mazo tuyo ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que me amas si me tratas de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué prefieres que fuera una empalagosa como Shampoo? – Preguntó con celos – ¡Claro! Ella si es bonita y dulce ¿no?

Ranma sonrió de medio lado al notar los inconfundibles celos de su prometida. Le encantaba verla celosa, era su pasatiempo favorito, verla fruncir el ceño e inflar las mejillas cuando se ponía celosa era el cielo para él. Aunque sin duda, como más le gustaba era sonriendo.

\- Estas celosa.

\- Mas quisieras – bufó molesta.

\- Tú estás muy celosa.

Akane pegó una patada al suelo impactando el tacón en la tierra y Ranma no pudo evitar mirar esas largas piernas frente a él, se moría por tocarla, pero no quería que le arrancara la cabeza de un golpe.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! Y mucho menos de esa gata estúpida, que por cierto, no sé para qué diablos se disfraza si mojándose con agua fría ya tiene el traje completo.

Ranma soltó una carcajada – estas celosísima.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Que si – respondió cabezota con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- No lo estoy.

\- Pues dame un beso – soltó de repente dejando a la chica en shock ¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Si, se burlaba, esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, seguro que el muy idiota lo estaba disfrutando, verla a ella a la única que juro no caer nunca a sus pies rendida ante el aceptando que le quería ¡debía tener el ego por las nubes!

Tomó su ramo del suelo y comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza con el – ¿¡pero qué haces!? ¿Estás loca? – gritaba intentando cubrirse con sus brazos.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Ríete de tu abuela! ¡Narcisista! – a cada golpe que Akane le daba algunos pétalos caían sobre el pobre chico que empezaba a hartarse.

Esa mujer era desquiciante, una idiota y una ciega que no entendía nada ¡nada! Pero el la haría entender, la haría entender de una vez por todas. Con un rompido movimiento arrancó el ramo de sus manos azotándolo lejos para luego tomarla de los hombros y estamparla contra la pared, no uso nada de fuerza pues primero se arrancaba las manos antes que dañarla pero eso no impidió que Akane cerrara los ojos.

\- Akane mírame – ella negó consiguiendo que su prometido apretara el agarre – mírame.

La chica abrió poco a poco sus marrones ojos mirándolo con tristeza. Ranma notó como su corazón se encogía de nuevo, no quería volver a ver ese dolor en los ojos de su chica nunca más.

\- Akane, ¿no lo entiendes? No me estoy burlando de ti.

\- Sí que lo haces – dijo rompiéndose ante el dejando caer una solitaria lagrima. Ranma alzó la mano con delicadeza y el limpio.

\- Nunca lo haría, es cierto que me meto mucho contigo y tu conmigo, pero así somos, así nos queremos.

\- Tu no me quieres – susurró entre sollozos bajando los ojos derramando más lágrimas.

Ranma tragó en seco, hacerla entrar en razón iba a ser muy difícil, pero lo lograría. Tomó su brazo y la acercó a él envolviéndola en un abrazo férreo que la hizo soltar un jadeo.

\- Sí, sí que te quiero, te quiero como jamás he querido a ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres la única a la que adoro hacer enfadar porque te pones increíblemente guapa cuando estas furiosa – Akane intentó separarse de el pero Ranma la apretó más en sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – ¿no lo entiendes? Si me dejas me destrozaras, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Pero Ranma… ¿Y las demás?

\- Quiero estar contigo, toda mi vida, contigo y solo contigo. Ellas no significan nada, son mis amigas pero nada más. Nunca. Tú eres todo para mí desde el primer momento que te vi.

Akane soltó un débil sollozo y se aferró a la camisa rota de Ranma – nos haremos daño. Solo sabemos pelear.

\- Prefiero pelear contigo toda mi vida que reír con otra. Por favor Akane, no te rindas, yo creo en nosotros, por favor, cree tú también.

\- Si quería romper el compromiso, lo iba a hacer por ti, Ranma, porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz y libre de elegir con quien quieres estar, sin que te sientas presionado – decía la chica entre sollozos – si estás diciendo esto por pena, o por miedo a lo que dirán en casa, por favor te ruego que no sigas, no podría aguantar que me rompieras el corazón de nuevo.

Akane notó como el chico tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos – no lo hago por honor, el honor me importa una mierda, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué les diga a esas tres que te quiero? Vale, lo haré ¿necesitas que se lo diga a nuestros padres? Mañana mismo hablo con tu padre ¿quieres que grite a los cuatro vientos que te quiero? ¡Lo haré! Maldita sea si así logro convencerte de que mis sentimientos son reales lo haré ¡Quiero a Akane Tendo! ¿¡Me escucháis!? ¡La amo y me casare con ella! – gritaba a todo pulmón en plena noche.

Akane le tapó la boca rápidamente sonrojada hasta las orejas pero sonriendo como una niña pequeña en navidad. Ranma, su Ranma acababa de decirle que la amaba, y ella le creía, porque confiaba en él.

\- Idiota, no grites que no son horas.

\- No me importa – dijo con la mano de Akane aun sobre sus labios pero un poco más tranquilo al verla sonreír. Tomó la pequeña mano de Akane y la apartó de su boca no sin antes darle un leve beso en el dorso de esta – te quiero, y esta vez mañana por la mañana no lo negaré, sino que lo reiteraré y pasado, y el otro y todos los días de mi vida.

\- Ranma… ¿estás seguro?

\- Más que nada – contestó firme mirándola a los ojos, la tomó delicadamente de la cintura acercándola a él, sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que llevaba puestos esos zapatos, seguí asiendo más bajita que él y eso le encantaba. Akane llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello dando lentas caricias con sus dedos.

\- Akane, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te demostraré que lo nuestro tiene futuro – ella asintió varias veces muy lentamente y Ranma le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla. Akane cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. Tenía el cuerpo de su prometido pegado al suyo y sus labios en su mejilla. Parecía un sueño.

Ranma le dio otro beso muy lentamente un poco más cerca de sus labios, y luego otro más cerca y otro más. Ambos sentían que a medida que los besos de Ranma se acercaban a los labios de la chica en su estómago aparecían unas extrañas cosquillas ¿ansia? ¿Emoción? No lo sabían, pero cuando Ranma dio otro beso en la comisura de la boca de Akane, esta no pudo evitarlo y se giró para besar por fin los labios de su bobo prometido.

Ranma sonrió en medio de aquel beso. Apretó a su chica aún más en sus brazos, era tal la fuerza que usaba que Akane se desestabilizo y quedo de puntillas. Las manos de la chica se enredaban en el pelo de su prometido mientras se devoraban. Los labios se movían con fiereza y Ranma se atrevió a morder el labio inferior de Akane con rudeza tirando de él, como un animal salvaje.

Akane notó como la pasión la desbordaba también a ella y no puso impedimento cuando su prometido, tras soltar su labio profundizó el beso comenzando un juego de lenguas y un intercambio de salivas bastante intenso.

Las manos no se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a explorarse. Akane paseaba sus manos por el cuello y hombros de Ranma mientras que el agarraba en un puño la parte de arriba del traje de novia. Sin poder evitarlo una traviesa mano masculina bajó poco a poco hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, agarrando con ferocidad el glúteo de la chica quien sin romper el beso jadeó por la sorpresa.

Soltando la trenza de Ranma, Akane bajó su mano para alcanzar la de él y colocarla de nuevo en su cintura. Ranma sonrió en medio de aquella danza de bocas y volvió a llevar la mano de nuevo hacia la zona sur de su chica.

Akane rompió el beso intentando apartarse – Ranma – no estaba molesta, pero se había criado en un ambiente bastante puritano por lo que ser tocada de esa forma en medio de un parque donde cualquiera podía verles la ponía nerviosa.

\- Dime – dijo con tono inocente.

\- Eres un pervertido – dijo sonriendo la chica recibiendo otro corto beso de su prometido.

\- Solo contigo.

\- Más te vale – dijo Akane alzando el puño derecho amenazante. Ranma soltó una carcajada y la abrazó de nuevo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

– Mañana hablaré con nuestros padres y con las chicas.

\- No hace falta. – contestó ella acurrucándose en sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- pero Akane, esto es importante para ti.

La chica se separó levemente del pecho de su prometido dándole una tierna mirada que hizo que sus piernas temblaran como una gelatina – Es cierto, pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo para lo que aún no estás preparado, no te preocupes, con saber que me quieres, es suficiente – volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma quien sonrió besando la cabeza de su prometida.

\- un día de estos akane, te prometo que lo aclarare – Por esas cosas amaba a su prometida. A pesar de que ella deseaba con todo su corazón que el hablara con sus autoproclamadas prometidas, a pesar de que su cobardía a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos fue lo que la hizo plantearse romper el compromiso, ella le daba otra oportunidad confiando en él y dejándole ser el mismo, sin chantajes ni presiones. Por eso la amaba, por lo hermosa que era por fuera y por dentro.

\- Lo sé, espero que no tardes mucho no soporto a esas tres.

\- Tranquila, el próximo Halloween ya todos lo sabrán – al recordar el día que estaban celebrando Ranma cayó en la cuenta de una cosa. Su disfraz. La separó levemente y Akane le miró confusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tengo una duda ¿Por qué te has disfrazado así?

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó tocándose la cara buscando alguna imperfección.

\- Así, de… de novia.

Akane parpadeó varias veces confusa – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Es que… después de nuestra boda fallida no creí que tú quisieras ponerte un vestido de novia tan rápido.

Los prometidos se miraban entre ellos, una sorprendida, el otro nervioso, jugando con sus dedos en un gesto terriblemente infantil. Akane comenzó a sonreír y luego su sonrisa creció poco a poco para convertirse en una carcajada que descolocó al pobre Ranma.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- ¿por eso pusiste cara de idiota en casa cuando baje? – otra carcajada más fuerte resonó por el parque y Ranma comenzó a enfadarse.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Marimacho!

\- Lo siento, lo siento pero es que me hace mucha gracia – se carcajeó Akane agarrándose la tripa. Estuvo riéndose unos momentos en los que su prometido sintió ganas de zarandearla, sin hacerle daño claro.

Cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa Akane dijo – Ranma, no es un vestido de novia, solo es un disfraz, por dios ni siquiera es un vestido, son dos piezas diferentes, el tutú me lo compre en el todo a 100 yenes.

\- ¡Pero vas vestida de novia!

\- De novia muerta – puntualizó la chica.

\- Exacto, y además te has maquillado como si… como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Akane observó la falsa herida que se había puesto en el pecho con siliconas, pinturas y sangre falsa, sangre que por cierto ya estaba reseca al igual que la que tenía en sus manos y nuca – Me ha quedado realista ¿eh? – dijo orgullosa.

\- ¿Es así como te sentiste en nuestra boda? – preguntó con pesar.

Akane le acarició la cara con cariño – Ranma, ha sido una casualidad, juro que ni siquiera pensé en nuestra boda cuando me disfrazaba el otro día vi una película en la televisión y me dio la idea, es más intenté ponerme una herida en el cuello como si me hubieran degollado, pero picaba mucho y me molestaba al mover la cabeza por eso decidí hacerla en el pecho.

Ranma se quedó quieto sintiéndose un completo idiota – Pero mi madre y Kasumi dijeron…

\- Ya sabes lo peliculeras que son – comentó restándole importancia – es solo un disfraz, no intenté plasmar mis emociones.

\- ¿Entonces porque tanto secretismo? Ninguno sabíamos tu disfraz.

\- Sayuri, Yuka y yo decidimos no decir a nadie de que iríamos disfrazadas, para que no nos copiaran – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – parecerá una razón tonta pero la última vez que dijimos de que nos íbamos a disfrazar aparecieron veinte disfraces iguales y eso nos molestaba. Problemas de chicas les llamamos.

Ranma casi se cae al suelo de la impresión – eso es una chorrada Akane.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me estás diciendo ¿Qué estuve preocupado por nada?

\- Correcto – contestó la chica haciéndolo hiperventilar.

\- ¿¡Y de todos los disfraces del mundo tenía que ser precisamente ese!? ¿Una novia muerta?

La chica se molestó, no entendía porque su recién estrenado novio formal se había puesto así – ¿pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje? – Espetó cruzándose de brazos – no me digas más, me hace ver gorda o algo así ¿no?

\- ¡No empieces con eso!

\- ¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¡Que te hace ver despampanante! ¡Joder! – Gritó rojo como un tomate – ¡Ala, ya lo he dicho! ¿Contenta?

Akane no se esperaba para nada aquella respuesta, estaba acostumbrada a que cuando enseñaba más carne de lo normal, Ranma acababa metiéndose con su físico para hacerla sentir mal y que se cambiara de ropa, pero esto era nuevo. Nunca, en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que Ranma le diría algo así.

\- ¿en serio lo crees? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Es que no te has visto? ¡Por dios! ¡Mírate! Eres preciosa – dijo repasándola de arriba abajo haciendo que la chica temblara de felicidad – pero sin duda lo que más me perturba son esos zapatos, ¡por Kami! ¿Desde cuándo usas cosas así?

Akane bajó su vista a su altísimos zapatos de tacón y se rascó la mejilla – sí la verdad es que al principio no estaba muy convencida, pero no tenía otra cosa que ponerme en los pies que quedara bien.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?

\- Me los compré hace un tiempo, pero nunca tuve valor de ponérmelos hasta hoy y creo que no me los pondré más, los pies me están matando.

\- Ah no señorita, ahora que he descubierto lo preciosas que se te ven las piernas con esos zapatos no puedes privarme de ellos.

Akane le dio un golpecito juguetón en el pecho – pervertido.

\- No es ser pervertido, es ser realista. A partir de ahora no podré dejar de imaginarte con nada más que esos zapatos puestos.

\- ¡Ranma! – fuego, Akane era fuego por culpa de las pervertidas palabras de su novio-prometido. Le dio una bofetada, no tan fuerte como las que solía darle, que le giró la cara – ¡no seas guarro! ¿Cómo me dices eso?

Ranma soltó una carcajada, el golpe no le había dolido nada pero prefería no volver a jugársela, bien sabía que Akane era capaz de darle una paliza y dejarle allí tirado – perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Eres un pervertido – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te quiero – canturreó Ranma siendo ignorado olímpicamente – Akane, ¿estás enfadada?

\- Déjame – dijo colocándose el arrugado velo en la cabeza de nuevo dispuesta a dejarle allí solo.

Ranma alzó una ceja y antes de que se alejara de él la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó una lluvia de besos por el rostro de su prometida. La chica intentaba alejarse pero no ponía mucho empeño en ello. Acabó entregándose a los cariños de su prometido para unirse de nuevo en un hambriento beso. Allí, en la oscuridad en medio de aquel desierto parque, la noche de Halloween, los tercos prometidos aclararon todo y se dieron una nueva oportunidad sin saber que habían sido vistos por unos asustados ojos.

A la mañana siguiente los Tendo y los Saotome desayunaban tranquilos. Ranma y Akane fingían que no había pasado nada entre ellos. La noche anterior, tras la sesión de besos habían decidido fingir por un tiempo frente a la familia para evitar así que se metieran en su relación, aunque ambos habían acordado aclarar la situación antes del próximo Halloween. Tenían un año para prepararse.

Nabiki por el contrario sonreía de oreja a oreja y les lanzaba pullitas que ellos esquivaban. Los patriarcas preguntaban por la fiesta y ellos solo contestaban con monosílabos, cuanta menos información tuvieran mejor.

\- ¿Molestaron mucho las prometidas? – preguntó Kasumi inocentemente.

\- No, como siempre.

\- Casi destrozan el gimnasio – dijo Nabiki – suerte que mi cuñadito secuestró Akane y esos locos le siguieron.

Soun y Genma se abrazaron emocionados – ¿¡Os fuisteis juntos y solos!?

\- No os imaginéis cosas raras – aclaró Ranma – la noche acabó como siempre, en una pelea de todos contra todos.

\- Así es papá, no te ilusiones – comentó Akane llevándose una porción de arroz a su boca.

Nodoka no dijo nada, simplemente les miraba con ojo crítico. Los adolescentes se sintieron un poco incómodos ante la mirada que la matriarca Saotome les daba. El resto de la tarde pasó sin incidentes, Nabiki decidió echarse una siesta pues había llegado bastante tarde y se sentía bastante cansada, ni gana de molestar al par de tórtolos tenía. Soun y Genma se dedicaron a jugar al sogi mientras que Kasumi tendía la ropa.

Ranma invitó a Akane a entrenar juntos y esta aceptó sin dudarlo. Una vez dentro del dojo Ranma agarró la cara de su chica y la besó profundamente – te echaba de menos.

\- Pero si estuve todo el tiempo a tu lado.

\- Lo sé, pero no pude besarte – Akane le sonrió poniéndose de puntillas para darle otro corto beso, cuando se separaron la chica bufó molesta – ayer era más fácil besarte, sin mis súper tacones soy enana.

\- A mí me gustas así, bajita, aunque he de admitir que esos zapatos… - soltó un silbido de admiración – solo te pido que la próxima vez que te pongas algo así, sea solo para mí, no quiero que un montón de cerdos babosos se acerquen a mi chica.

Akane rodó los ojos – Aun estas enfadado por lo de Kioshi ¿verdad?

\- Estoy rabioso porque no me dejaste partirle la cara.

\- Por Kami, Ranma, no hizo nada malo, me invitó a una copa, nada más.

\- Y tú aceptaste – dijo con tono disgustado.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no hay nada malo en eso, tú te vas a comer al restaurante de Shampoo y de Ukyo y no te digo nunca nada.

\- No es lo mismo – replicó.

\- Es igual o peor, al menos Kioshi no quiere casarse conmigo o embrujarme para llevarme a su aldea y casarme con él.

Ranma frunció el ceño – si lo intentara si quiera le rompería todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

\- Eres un celoso – dijo sacándole la lengua en burla. Ranma con un movimiento veloz sacó la suya dándole un lametón a la de Akane. La chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, aun no se acostumbraba a esos gestos por parte de el – Pervertido.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera replicar un carraspeo llamó su atención. La pareja se giró para observar a Nodoka que estaba parada en la entrada del dojo. Ranma y Akane se separaron de un salto y comenzaron a balbucear.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Acabo de llevar – dijo con calma entrando en el dojo – es que hoy por la mañana salí un momento al mercado y había un grupo de niños contando algo que me dejó un poco asombrada.

\- ¿A sí? – Preguntó Akane con nerviosismo – vaya, ¿y que era?

Nodoka se puso delante de ellos y dijo – bueno, pues esos niños le contaban a otro grupito que ayer vieron a dos muertos vivientes besarse y declararse amor eterno.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron aún más y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer o decir – vaya, que imaginación tienen los niños ¿verdad? – tartamudeaba Akane.

\- Bueno, lo que me sorprendió es que una niña contaba como el parque de su barrio iba a ser conocido como _"El parque de los amantes muertos"_

\- Que nombre tan bonito – dijo Ranma – Una historia muy buena mamá, ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a… buscar a el viejo ¡si eso!

\- Quieto ahí jovencito que no he acabado – habló Nodoka agarrándolo de la trenza para evitar su escape – esos niños contaron la historia de cómo un zombie sacó de la tierra a una novia cadáver, que comenzaron a discutir porque la chica le echaba en cara su abandono durante la boda y que por eso había muerto y el zombie le decía que a él lo asesinaron un grupo de demonios que le perseguían pero que la buscó por la eternidad hasta que la encontró – Akane y Ranma escuchaban entre perplejos y avergonzados la historia que Nodoka contaba – Según esos chicos, como la novia muerta no quería saber nada de él, el zombie la besó y le juró amor eterno consiguiendo que el corazón podrido de la chica volviera a latir y que le perdonara para luego tomarse de la mano y volver juntos a la tumba.

Akane y Ranma casi se caen al suelo de la impresión – Vaya, bonita historia de Halloween.

Nodoka arqueó una ceja – Chicos, no soy idiota, sé que esos niños exageraron la historia para asustar a sus amiguitos pero lo que está claro es que el zombie y la novia cadáver que se juraron amor la noche de Halloween están justo enfrente de mí y no en el cementerio.

Los chicos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada. Los habían pillado, malditos mocosos cotillas y maldita su mala suerte por hacer que Nodoka pasara por allí justo en ese momento. Poco les había durado el secreto.

\- Mamá, no lo vamos a negar – dijo tomando la mano de su prometida dándole un ligero apretón – ayer Akane y yo decidimos ser una pareja por nuestra propia voluntad.

\- ¡Pero hijo! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – La mujer se tiró a los brazos de su hijo y nuera para darles un profundo abrazo – esto hay que celebrarlo, hijo, debes pedir la mano de Akane formalmente a Soun y…

\- ¡espere tía! – La frenó Akane – por favor no diga nada.

\- Pero Akane.

\- Tía, por favor. Siempre que nos presionáis y nos obligáis a hacer algo, acaba saliendo mal y nos peleamos. Por una vez queremos ser nosotros mismos y para poder serlo debemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

\- Al menos por un tiempo – secundó Ranma – queremos ser una pareja normal antes de dar el paso de casarnos.

\- Pero chicos, vuestro deber es casaros. Además, las chicas seguirán molestando y aprovechando cada oportunidad para separaros.

\- Lo sabemos, pero sabremos lidiar con ello. Akane ya sabe que yo no tengo ningún interés en ellas pero por ahora simplemente dejaremos pasar algunas cosas. Yo intentaré no ser tan pasivo en cuanto a ellas y Akane prometió controlar sus celos y escucharme antes de darme una paliza.

\- Por favor tía, guarde el secreto por ahora, prometemos no tardar demasiado.

La mujer pareció pensarlo un momento pero luego asintió con una sonrisa – está bien, será como vosotros queráis pero debéis prometerme que no tardareis en aclarar las cosas.

\- Lo prometemos madre, además quiero aclarar las cosas con las chicas cuanto antes – dijo Ranma rodeando a Akane con su brazo – no quiero malos entendidos.

Nodoka miró a su hijo con ojos orgullosos – me parece muy bien hijo. Me da mucho orgullo ver cómo te comportas con Akane. Eres todo un hombre.

\- Gracias mamá.

La mujer se dio la vuelta con felicidad dejando a la joven pareja sola en el dojo. Se miraron entre si y suspiraron con alivio. El chico deposito un beso en la sien de Akane y dijo – Pues sí que tenemos buena suerte.

\- Y que lo digas ¿Cuándo aparecieron esos niños?

\- Ni idea, estaba demasiado ocupado en lograr que me dieras otra oportunidad.

Akane se aferró al cuerpo de Ranma – debes admitir que los chicos tienen imaginación.

\- Mucha, aunque no sé qué clase de padres tienen, a esas horas de la noche no deberían andar niños pequeños.

\- Ranma, era Halloween, los niños salen a buscar caramelos.

\- Akane, eran altas horas de la madrugada no era hora de pedir caramelos – Akane meditó unos segundos y terminó dándole la razón – cuando tengamos hijos y salgan a por caramelos ni de coña van a estar hasta tan tarde por ahí.

Akane alzó los ojos para mirarle con sorpresa y un brillo especial – ¿quieres que tengamos hijos?

\- Claro, quiero una mini tu correteando por la casa – dijo con ilusión el chico – será mi princesita.

\- ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener? – preguntó emocionada Akane.

Ranma fingió pensarlo un poco y con mucha seriedad dijo – quiero diez hijos – Akane puso una expresión de terror en su cara haciendo que Ranma soltara una carcajada y le diera un beso para tranquilizarla – es broma, con dos o tres me vale.

\- No bromes con eso idiota – bufó Akane.

Ranma soltó una risita y le dio un beso. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en el dojo imaginándose ese futuro juntos. No necesitaban nada más que la compañía del otro. Akane se sentía feliz y protegida en los brazos de su prometido, ahora si suyo de verdad. Ranma por el contrario deseaba hacer rabiar a su prometida, al menos un poquito, echaba de menos a su marimacho aunque no podía negar que la Akane amorosa también le gustaba. A quien quería engañar, Akane le gustaba en todas sus formas.

Puso una sonrisa malvada en su cara y decidió gastarle una pequeña bromita que había aprendido de Hiroshi y Daisuke.

\- Akane – la llamó.

La chica dio un sonidito en señal de respuesta. No quería separarse de él, estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos.

\- Tengo una duda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mirándole a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo se llama lo que hacen los niños en Halloween? Es decir, el nombre de eso de ir picando a las puertas.

\- Truco o trato.

Ranma sonrió como un gato y tomó la mano de su chica para llevarla a su entrepierna y decir – ¡Pues agárramela con la mano un rato!

Akane abrió los ojos tanto que Ranma pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas. Comenzó a carcajearse por la cara de su chica quien pasó de palidecer a convertirse en un tomate rojo. No podía dejar de reír y cuando la chica comenzó a hiperventilar y balbucear soltó una potente carcajada que hizo reaccionar a la chica.

\- ¡Tú, cerdo! – Gritaba intentando soltar su mano y apartarla de aquella zona – ¡te mataré! ¡Desgraciado!

Ranma la soltó y echó a correr aun riendo – ¡Akane, no es para tanto, era una bromita!

\- ¡Una bromita mis narices! – Akane le perseguía intentando golpearle, pero Ranma era mucho más rápido y se escapaba – ¡Deja de correr! ¡Te daré la paliza de tu vida!

Y allí se quedaron los eternos prometidos peleando y discutiendo, porque en el fondo así eran ellos, su amor era así, intenso, explosivo y un poco violento, pero de todas formas era amor. El parque que fue testigo de la reconciliación de la pareja acabó convirtiéndose en una parada obligatoria la noche de Halloween para los atrevidos jóvenes que, tras escuchar la historia de los amantes muertos, decidían ir a verlos aparecer, por supuesto nunca ocurrió, pero lo que si sucedió el Halloween siguiente fue que Ranma y Akane salieron puntuales de casa para la fiesta en el Furinkan. Y esta vez ninguna prometida o pretendiente molestó.


End file.
